Bed Time Stories
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: Enjoy some bed time stories from Alex to his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bed Time Stories_**

"Daddy, can you tell me a story," asks a pup wolf/ German shepherd mix.

"Of course I can. What story will it be today," responds the adult wolf/ German shepherd mix.

"I don't know. Which ones have you already told me?"

"Well, I told you about the UNCI one."

"I liked those ones because it showed that you were willing to protect the rights of those who were losing them."

"And I told you the Creature."

"That one was freaky."

"Alexis, you're so sweet."

"Thank you daddy," says Alexis while blushing.

"Hmm… how about the one with SCPs in it?"

"That one was gross. It was also scary."

"Ok, well how about the one with Alphonse and Dark?"

"No, that one was boring."

The father chuckles at his daughter's comment. "Boring? That was an exciting one!"

"No it wasn't. It was-"

"Alright, I won't tell that one. What about Legends?"

"No, that one was boring."

The father sighs heavily. "Well, what story do you want?"

"I don't know daddy."

"Alex, are you telling Alexis a story?"

"I'm working on it Liz," responds Alex.

Alex looks back at Alexis and smiles. "How about I tell you the story of how Balto and I met?"

"Ok! I would love to hear that one!"

Alex nuzzles Alexis. "Ok, it goes like this…"

**A/N: The story begins in the next chapter. Ok, so reading this shows how Alex truly is. He isn't a monster like in the other stories. **

**Anyways, I hope you have fun reading this. The next chapter is where the story truly begins. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Mush!"

The shout of a musher echoes across the glistening fields of white. The musher is standing upon a sled which is attached to eight dogs that are running towards somewhere the musher only knows.

"Mush! We're almost there!"

_"Daddy, when do you come in?"_

_"In a minute. Just be patient Alexis."_

_"The SCP one introduced you faster."_

_"Hush."_

A grey wolf/ German shepherd mix is standing upon a hill watching the-

_"Daddy, it's you! It's you!"_

_"Yes, it's me. Now sit still so I can keep telling the story."_

A grey wolf/ German shepherd is standing on the hill watching the sled team slide across the snow. This hybrid didn't know that this particular sled is heading towards the town of Nome to save the children from a diphtheria epidemic that had grasped the lives of countless children.

This hybrid is watching the sled team run and smiles. _'I will show them who the fastest dog in Alaska is.'_

The hybrid knew only two things; first, he could outrun any dog and second, he never loses.

_"Daddy, I don't get it."_

_"I'll explain more later on."_

The hybrid watches the sled team disappear over the hills.

"I'll follow them to see where they head off to. Then I'll try to find the fastest dog around."

He takes off after the team so he can show the town that he is the fastest.

Every moment of him running made him all the more ready to take on anything. His body was built for this; he has a deep chest and-

_"Daddy, that's not you you're describing."_

_"Oh fine."_

Every moment of him running made him all the more ready to take on anything. His body was built like the leader of the sled team he saw, but his mind is far greater. When he's running, he can tell how many animals are around him by a single inhale.

Now, this hybrid, thinking about the race, felt every fiber of his being shake in pleasure.

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Well Alexis, it means he loves to race."_

_"Oh, I get it now."_

He runs faster, knowing that he'll have to use his snout to track the sled. He doesn't want to get lost after all.

As he's running, he comes to the top of a hill and sees the sled team going to a small town. He doesn't know that the town is called Nome… or that the sled team leader is a hybrid named Balto.

What he does know is that he is going to race the fastest dog in the town.

_"Daddy, I liked it when you were UNCI and went against the SCPs. You did everything you could to save your comrades, even sacrificing Neil, that big doo doo head."_

_"Yeah, I know Alexis. Now get some sleep. I'll tell you more tomorrow."_

**A/N: These chapters aren't meant to be long. They're supposed to be short. Anyways, thanks for reading. R&R**


End file.
